This is a pilot study designed to explore the feasibility of training nonhuman primates to use a computerized "joystick" testing apparatus. Animals will test various software programs designed to detect behavioral deficits seen in conjunction with SIV/HIV infection. This same testing protocol, with slight modifications, can also be used to test behavioral anomalies associated with practically any other factor (toxic, genetic, etc.) that is known to cause behavioral sequelae. Computerized testing is a powerful tool that can detect many aspects of performance deficits. It is totally noninvasive and the animals seem to enjoy performing the tasks. Therefore, data from this pilot project can also be used to design tasks to provide environmental enrichment to singly housed animals. During this last year the computerized joystick testing station was constructed and pilot testing was done. Modifications and adjustments were made to the original apparatus, including addition of an auditory reinforcement when the task is successfully completed and incorporation of a more sensitive and easily manipulable joystick. It has been determined that infant macaques as young as three months of age will interact with the joystick and monitor to obtain flavored reward pellets. Software that will administer learning and discrimination tests is now being piloted with infant macaques. FUNDING NIH grant RR00166.